


Man and animal

by Kakashisith



Series: The life of a Furyan Lord Marshal [1]
Category: The Chronicles of Riddick Series
Genre: Alcohol, Angst and Feels, Blood Kink, Blood and Violence, Breathplay, Drinking & Talking, Elementals, Enemies to Lovers, Feelings Realization, Kinktober 2019, Knifeplay, Leather Kink, M/M, Trust Issues, Violent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-23 10:09:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20890394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kakashisith/pseuds/Kakashisith
Summary: What happens, after Krone bertays Riddick and he is forced to stay alone on the planet, that`s not Furya? Will Lord Marshal`s first in command help him or was he really left to die?





	1. Chapter 1

The pain...  
The pain in Riddick`s left leg was almost unbearable. He tried to stand up from where he was lying, but couldn`t move his leg.  
His head was dizzy. What had happened ?  
Slowly, he begun to remember...  
Krone, the flight to the suppoded-to-be Furya, betrayal. But why?  
Who had planned this? Krone alone or someone else? Maybe Vaako?  
Riddick didn`t know. He was in trouble, that`s for sure.  
*I`m gonna kill that bastard,* he groaned under his breath and with the sheer will and ignoring the pain, he managed to get up.  
First of all, he had to check his wounds. His head was hurting, but not bleeding, luckily.  
The pain throbbed in Riddick`s guts, it's deep and warm, but not in a nice way. It feels like someone has their hand in there and are squeezing his organs either gently or as hand as they can. When it waned he could move, when it returns he could only hold still and breathe, breathe slow and deep until it had passed. There was no blood anywhere but his abdomen was purple and lumpy where it should be smooth.  
Gently, he touched his leg. It hurt and was bleeding, Riddick bit his lip to silence a pained yelp. He had to do something about this injury in order to survive.  
His long fingers were stained with his own blood, the smell of it made him sick.  
His mangled lip and obviously broken nose were caked in dried blood, congealed and cracked. The now browning blood had drizzled down his face like so much rain down a window pane.  
*I have to get up...*  
Every planet had it`s own animals and of course, there were predators. The smell of fresh blood would bring them surely to Riddick, and that would be dangerous.  
Escecially, when he wasn`t in a state to fight.  
He saw, that close to him were 2 big stones, close to each other. He picked the smaller ones out from between them, grunting in pain.  
The, he stepped with his injured and twisted left foot between them and pulled himself quickly up. Loud cry of pain came from his bloodied lips, but the leg wasn`t twisted anymore. So, he could move, somehow. A bit better.  
A low growl made him turn around. Predators? Yes, there were 4 animals, looking like hybrids of dog and hyena, but taller and the body was also longer.  
Riddick put on his black goggles and checked the animals, while ducking behind the huge stones. He wasn`t sure, if the animals had already seen him. But definitely, they smelled his blood.  
2 of them came closer, making that growling sound again. The others followed the leaders quickly.  
Riddick knew, that in his current state he wasn`t abe to fight them, so he had only one thing to do- escape. But he wasn`t even able to run.  
Behind him was a lake, that seemed to be quite deep. Surrendering to his surviving instincts, he let himself fall into the lake, fall slowly to the bottom.  
He almost shut his body down, heartbeats got slower and slower...  
The beasts couldn`t smell or see him through the water. So after a while, they lost the interest.  
After being still for minute or two, Riddick decided, that it was safe to go out from the water. Quietly, he came to the surface. Then, he was out of the water, checking his left leg again, when he felt, that he`d been watched.  
The beasts weren`t so stupid at all. At least one of them had been waiting for him to come out from his hiding spot.  
Slowly, Riddick turned around. There was no other choice- he had to kill the beast. When he backed against the rock, the huge animal came closer, making angry sound. Riddick took his knife out.  
His yellow eyes glistened in the light, the animal licked his lips. It was the Alpha male and he had chosen Riddick to be his prey.  
The animal attacked, Riddick pushed him away with his right leg, waiting for a chance to kill the beast. He had to do it quickly, or the others would hear the fight and return.  
One kick, another, the beast bite Riddick`s left arm. Luckily, it was covered with metal. The animal was annoying and hungry.  
Something got in the way of Riddick`s left hand, a huge and sharp scull.  
Riddick hit the attacking animal with it, but the male tore it out from his hand and spat out.  
"Well, fuck..."swore Riddick under his breath.  
Then, touching his belt, he found another, small knife. Without even thinking, he threw it quite far away. The huge beast made a whining sound, blinked and run to find the knife.  
Riddick collapsed against the dusty rock, panting.  
Now he had time to take off the metal armor covering his left leg. The leg wasn`t swollen so much anymore, but still covered with blood.  
He had to put the armor back, it was still useful. The Necromongers were good at making armors, he thought.  
The pain was still there, Riddick had to bite his lip again. He hated to make any sound, specially caused by pain.  
This was a desert planet, only sand and dust. The cruel sun beat down, it's one malevolent eye unblinking, and the sky was it's co-conspirator with not even a wisp of cloud to soften the harsh rays.  
The lizards took shelter in the shadows of the rocks where the sand was not hot enough to roast them, but there was no shade large enough for Riddick. Each step sunk into the searing sand, the air was thick and hazy, each breath like drowning in larva.  
Then, after walking, or limping about what seemed to be like eternity, he spotted huge rocks. And... the fresh, cold smell of water.  
Riddick quickened his steps as much as he could and was soon between the hills, near to a hughe pool. Oh, and the waterfall. That`s what he needed!  
The white water cascaded down a series of rocky outcrops, giving the effect of many waterfalls rather than just one.  
Riddick stepped onto the pool, under the falling water. He drank the cold, icy water, enjoying the taste of it.  
Then, he washed his bloody and bruised body. Still, he had the feeling, that he was not safe. Danger could be everywhere.  
Looking around between the hills, he spotted something like big steps on the other side of the pool.  
The familiar, growling sound made him turn around.  
The beasts were back, all 4 of them. They had followed his blood trail and smell.  
Riddick stood against the cool rock, backing away slowly.  
The beasts came closer, dangerously closer...  
They sniffed something and didn`t come into the water.  
A snake-like animal raised it`s head out from the pool, hissing like a cat. It had two big fangs, possibly poisonous.  
If the snake could keep the hyenas away, Riddick had a way out. But only, if there were no other snakes nearby.  
To Riddick`s surprise, another snake came out near to the first, also hissing. The hyena didn`d dare to attack them.  
The snake jumped quickly and grabbed the hyena, who made a surprised howl. But that was his last voice. The poison took it`s time quickly and the hyena died within minutes. Then the snake dragged him into the pool, to devour it.  
3 remaining hyenas tried to find a way around the pool, when there were some loud bangs. The beasts fell to the ground, dead, shot down by someone.  
A tall shadow appeared, looking around.  
"Lord Marshal?" asked the man.

*There are bad days, and there are legendary bad days...*thought Riddick, when he heard the voice.  
"You?" he asked, anger and surprise in his low voice. "Why are you here?"  
"My Lord, I came to search for you..."the man cautiously stepped closer, so Riddick could see him. Of course, it had to be Vaako, who else.  
"Lies!" snapped Riddick, taking the defencive position. "You came here to finish the job..."  
"What job?" Vaako sounded surprised. "It wasn`t my idea to brigh you here and try to assassinate you."  
"Really? Then proove it!"  
"I killed Krone after he told me, what he did."  
Riddick`s shoulders relaxed a bit. But could he trust the man? He was Riddick`s First in Command, though...  
And, besides Vaako had helped him, when a female assassin tried to kill Riddick in his chambers. He had found two other assassins and got rid of them.  
So, maybe he was trustworthy, afterall.  
And another thing.... Vaako had helped him to heal from the wound what he got from the assassin, before Riddick had snapped her neck.   
Still, Riddick had serious trust issues with other people.   
Vaako came closer, his eyes on Riddick`s leg.   
"Your leg, Lord Marshal?" he asked.  
Riddick gritted his teeth, trying to stand up. His left leg gave up and he was about to lose his balance, but Vaako got him right in the middle of the falling.  
"I will help you, you want it or not, Lord Marshal."  
"Stop calling me that!" Riddick barked." Just say Riddick."  
"Yes, Lor.... Riddick." Vaako put his strong hand around Riddick`s waist in order to help him to move. "We should go to my ship..."  
Riddick sighed. "How did you find me?"  
"The trail of blood gave you away. By the way, how is your leg? Broken?"  
"It was twisted, actually."  
Riddick wondered, why he even bothered to talk with Vaako. At first, when he saw him, he didn`t like him at all. Vaako was rude, cocky and didn`t respect him. Until now...  
Something had changed in him.  
And in Riddick. Somehow, he could stand the man, tolerate him.  
It was hard, but possible.


	2. Chapter 2

"Don`t push me, Vaako!" Riddick warned the taller man, who pressed him into the Necromongers ship. "I can walk by myself."  
Vaako laughed. "As much as I`ve seen you today- you cannot, Lord Marshal!"  
Now Riddick turned around, silver eyes flashing. "What did I tell you before..."  
Vaako bowed, but continued.  
"I am very sorry, but you still are our Lord Marshal."  
Riddick grunted. The Necromonger Commander was really annoying. Now the man was trying to get him to move, somewhere.  
"Would you please come with me?" there he was, again.  
Riddick sighed. Vaako was getting to his nerves, Riddick was getting angry.  
But Vaako had said "please", So Riddick turned around to face him.  
"What did you say?" he asked.  
"Please, Riddick, just listen to me for once. I know you might not like me or trust me, but for your own sake, you need some rest!"  
"But no meds." Riddick snapped.  
"But... your leg?" Vaako protested. He opened the sliding door to the bedroom.  
"Anything, but meds. I hate this shit! Got any booze?"  
"You mean wine?" Vaako was confused.  
"Anything. Everything..."  
"This isn`t a good idea..."  
Riddick`s lips formed a smile. "Well, I am still the Lord Marshal and you, you will obey!"  
Riddick stood in the middle of the bedroom, arms crossed. There was only 1 bed.  
There were no windows. Only--one, two--five seats; four lined up on the long side of the rectangular prism and one sitting opposite. The first noticeable thing was the utter lack of motion. And the darkness.  
Riddick liked the darkness, it didn`t hurt his sensitive eyes.  
He heard a cough behind him, and turned so see Vaako with 3 bottles of something he couldn`t identify.  
"What`s that?"  
"Ahemm... something, we Necromongers, produce for ourselves. Just try it." He handed one bottle to Riddick, who opened it quickly.  
Riddick took a sip, grinned and then took another sip. "Might as well give it a try."  
Something on the floor caught Vaako`s eye. A little pool of blood.  
He looked at the Lord Marshal, who was standing in the middle of the room.  
"You`re bleeding." He said quietly.  
"I ain`t got no time to bleed."  
"You got time to sit and let me check your wounds?"  
Riddick groaned.  
"Yes or no?"  
Riddick nodded, without looking at his First in Command. "Fine..."  
Approval gotten, Vaako knelt before Riddick and carefully took the armor around the left leg off. Everything was covered with blood, but the swelling wasn`t there.  
"How did you manage to get it back to the right position?" Vaako asked in surprise.  
Riddick snorted. "With brutal strength."  
Vaako gasped- it had to be very painful, agonizing.  
His fingers touched the bloody wound gently, trying not to harm it more. Riddick relaxed in his sitting position, eyes half-closed.  
Without thinking, what he was doing, he let his fingers move around Riddick`s hips, touching the leather pants. Riddick`s breathing quickened, Vaako looked carefully up.  
"Continue..."came the low voice. Then he offered Vaako the bottle, Vaako took it. Their fingers met.  
*Riddick...?* Vaako mentally asked, not believing, what he`d heard.  
Strong hand lifted his chin up, silver eyes met his. "I might be getting drunk, but I still know, what I want..."his breath tickled Vaako`s neck. "And who I want..."  
Riddick was so close. Close enough to touch, to smell and taste. The scent was all over him, rich and sweet, the scent of every good thing he had ever tasted, beckoning to a hunger that would no longer be denied.  
There were lips beneath his own, soft and warm. Vaako licked slowly across them, teasing, rewarded with a faint husky moan.  
The mouth drew away, teeth nipping at his ear. "Look at me."  
Vaako forced his eyes open, meeting a gaze of silvery so bright it seemed to glow, captivating.  
Riddick met his eyes, hard and implacable, command in that voice. "Look at me."  
And he did. Watched as that head bent, felt the lips brush his throat.  
Vaako shook his head. "I...I`m getting drunk...we shouldn`t..."  
But still, he couldn`t take his hands away from Riddick`s waist.  
"Is this part of your fantasy?" Riddick lifted one hand to cup Vaako's chin, brushing one finger over dry lips. Not a Lord Marshal's touch.  
"Riddick."  
"Yes, Vaako?" He was staring at the mouth coming closer, not able to breathe.  
"Shut up."  
Vaako was kissing his face then, using his hands to hold his head still, stretching his long body out to fit against Riddick's.  
"Do you know how long I've wanted you? Wanted this?" Vaako asked, pushing his body against the other`s. The bottle fell from Riddick`s hand, rolling somewhere into the darnkess of the room.  
Riddick felt essential passion rising faster in him than ever before; as if this was right and everything in his life had been leading to that kiss.  
Vaako nipped and licked his way down Riddick's exposed neck, going back to kiss him again and again, breathing hard.  
His hands never left Riddick`s hips, massaging and gripping them. Riddick knew, there would be blue marks later, but he didn`t care. He let out a low moan, parting his legs.  
Vaako had his hands all over his legs and waist again, with bruising grip.  
"You are crushing me..."Riddick moaned, not trying to pull away from Vaako`s grip on him.  
"Seems...that you enjoy it," Vaako palmed him roughly through his leather pants, rubbing him with strong, even strokes. Riddick let out a pained moan.  
Vaako felt it, the look in his eyes deepening. "Let me show you..."  
He took Riddick`s hand, guiding him to the bed. Before the Lord Marshal had a chance to react, his First in Command pounced, straddling him and pinning his hands above his head in a swift and powerful movement.  
"Let me up, Vaako." Riddick warned, a desperate edge in his voice. Somehow, he was getting nervous about what was going on.  
"No." Vaako replied plainly before crushing his lips to Riddick's once again in a searing kiss. Breaking the kiss, Vaako rained tiny kisses over Riddick's face before moving down his jaw to his ear.   
"Do you still want me to let you up, Lord Marshal?" Vaako breathed into his ear.  
"Yes." Came the shaky reply.  
Without responding, Vaako returned to his ministrations, kissing his way down the long column of Riddick's neck to worry the flesh above his collarbone with his teeth. Returning to the lushness of Riddick's mouth, Vaako swept his tongue past the his lips, probing and exploring the velvet-like cavern. A low moan escaped from the depths of Riddick's throat, betraying him.  
Vaako smiled and pulled back to look deeply into Riddick's silvery eyes. "Do you still want me to let you up, Lord Marshal?" Vaako's voice was husky with desire and yearning, his eyes full of love and need.  
Riddick took a deep breath and tried to calm his thoughts, his body. "Yes. We both are drunk..." Came the reply, although it sounded more like the last plea from a dying man then a response.  
"I don't believe that's what you really want...Besides, you were the one, who wanted to drink..." Vaako trailed off. Then to emphasize his point, he ground himself down against Riddick's hardness. "Your body betrays your words, my Lord Marshal."  
Riddick closed his eyes and tried desperately to center himself, to calm his raging body. His alcohol poisoned body was winning the battle it was raging with his mind.  
He didn't know how much longer he could hold out, how much longer before he cried out for Vaako to kiss him again.  
He knew, that this wasn`t a good idea to let his First in Command to take him, but he was losing it. Vaako could kill him easily in this state, even when they both were drunk.  
With a sudden movement, Riddick bucked upwards, effectively knocking Vaako onto the floor. Struggling to get up, Riddick found the act futile, the handcuffs were keeping him pinned to the bed. Handcuffs?   
Picking himself up off the floor, Vaako chuckled softly as he eyed his Lord Marshal. "I knew that you wouldn't give in without a fight. It would be so much better if you just wouldn't fight... I know you want this, I can feel it. Why do you fight so, Riddick?"  
"My First in Command... my right hand... Vaako, listen to me...I value your trust, your friendship, your...love too much to do this. You are not yourself,Vaako. You are under the influence of the booze more than me and no matter how you tempt me... I cannot and will not take advantage."  
A mischievous glint in his eye, Vaako casually replied "Then if you will not take advantage, I guess I will..." With that, the handsome young Necromonger quickly shed his armor and clothes and stood naked in front of Riddick. There was no embarrassment as he stood there, only confidence and desire.  
Riddick found that hard as he tried he could not avert his eyes from the sheer beauty that stood before him.   
Vaako was indeed very handsome. His legs were long and strait, his stomach rigid with muscle. Riddick's breath caught in his throat and he felt his cheeks flame, as his gaze skimmed the part that made his Commander a man. He`d never seen Vaako naked before.  
Vaako basked in the warmth of his Lord Marshal`s gaze upon his naked flesh. He enjoyed, how the Furian was looking him. The touch of his eyes was like fire, burning him in its intensity, heating him to the very core of his being. Riddick might say that he did not want this, but the heated gaze spoke the truth plain as day. The desires of the Lord Marshal were as hot and urgent as those of his Commander.  
Returning to the bed, Vaako knelt over Riddick and flicked a taut, brown nipple with his tongue. Riddick shuddered as Vaako alternated between laving and nipping his flesh. Ripples of desire and longing coursed through Riddick`s veins, startling him with its intensity.   
Continuing his sensual assault, Vaako kissed and licked a path down his Lord Marshal's chest and stomach until he encountered an obstacle. Riddick's leather pants.  
Pausing briefly, to contemplate the offending garment, he quickly reached a decision. Using his skillful fingers and gripping the thin material in his teeth the pants were quickly gone. Somewhere to the floor.  
Seemingly satisfied with his removal technique, Vaako continued to methodically work his way down Riddick's body. Carefully avoiding Riddick's raging hard-on, Vaako moved over every inch of flesh.


	3. Chapter 3

Riddick closed his silvery eyes as the sensations welled and built inside him. His hands were now freed from the handcuffs.  
Vaako crawled up and settled himself between Riddick's legs. Riddick nearly bucked him off the bed again when the sensation of his hot breath caressed his swollen organ. "Tell me you want this, my Lord Marshal. Tell me and I will release you and you can touch me as I know you have longed to do."  
Riddick's whole world tilted and he moaned as Vaako, not waiting for an answer plunged his hot mouth down onto his aching hardness.  
"Please..."  
Stopping his ministrations, Vaako searched and found a bottle of oil inside his armor. Applying a small amount to his fingers, Vaako slipped between Riddick's cheeks and delicately teased his opening.  
As he eased a finger into the tight passage, he could feel the last of his Lord Marshal's resolve crumble. With a triumphant grin, Vaako commanded "Talk to me, Riddick. Tell me what you want."  
With a resigned moan, and a voice gruff with longing and need, Riddick responded, "You, Vaako. I want you...now!"  
"Tell me what you're feeling. I know it, but I want you to tell me."  
Riddick fought to calm his breathing, dropping his eyes from Vaako`s. When he spoke, his voice was soft. "You are my equal." Then he touched Vaako`s muscular chest.  
Vaako shivered, the simple words making him almost painfully aware of the erection he'd been ignoring while torturing him. "Yes," Vaako said, the husky quality of his voice surprising him. He took a moment to collect himself. "And you're not used to that are you?"  
"No," Riddick replied and his anger was almost as sweet as his fear. "I'm not used to it." He looked Vaako up and down, undoubtedly noticing of his erection and feeling it against his tigh. He was holding back on him.  
"Stop," Vaako ordered coldly. He didn`t believe on the next second, that he`d dare to boss his Lord Marshal around.  
Immediately Riddick removed his hand, glaring at him, breathing too hard.  
"You think you won't beg?" Vaako's voice was full of incredulity. He was too drunk to care, and his lust for Riddick was making him crazy with need.  
Riddick dropped his gaze. He could push it, and probably would. They both knew that.  
Vaako lunged forward, grabbed Riddick`s chin hard and forced his silvery eyes to meet his, grinding the words out in a low, dangerous tone. "Let's be very clear about something, Furian, If I want you to beg, you'll beg. Everything you are, your thoughts, your desires, your goals, your visions, all of them belong to me."  
"Then..."Riddick collected himself quickly, " you belong to me also. Correct?"  
Vaako nodded.  
"Yes, mate."  
He touched Riddick, checking at his injuries. There were new scars sliding over the older ones, some scabbed over and some still weeping. Riddick wouldn`t meet his eyes, Vaako growled as he scratched his sides.  
Riddick moaned and arched up against Vaako, the curve of his body beginning to move.  
"Let me... clean the blood off..."asked Vaako quietly.  
Riddick had stopped shaking. He could only nod.  
Vaako`s fingers were on his chin, avoiding the congealing droplets and with the slightest pressure, prompting Riddick to turn his head.  
"Your blood, am I right?"  
Another nod.  
Vaako`s breath was warm against his neck. Riddick closed his eyes.  
Curious, delicate swipes started just under his jaw and when he stayed in place, the fingers on him fell away. The warmth from Vaako`s tongue was chased by a shiver, when his hot breath struck the saliva on Riddick`s skin.  
It was controlled at first, just against the drops and smears, the wounds, but it wasn`t long before his tongue passed across the planes of Riddick`s cheek that had remained clear.  
The swipes neared his lips, pressing to their corner and cleaning the blood from the creases. Riddick opened his mouth, drawing a deeper breath and Vaako`s tongue touched his teeth, carefully reaching out for Riddick`s tongue.  
A hand rested against his newly cleaned cheek and Riddick pressed forward into the warmth of the mouth in front of him.  
He could taste his own blood on Vaako`s lips.  
"Your face is still bloody..."  
The heat travelled up from his jawline, laid out by Vaako`s tongue.  
Cold and sharp metal was sliding down Riddick`s body, and the moan that came out between his lips was broken by the shiver that wracked his strong body. He tried to move away from the blade, but Vaako pressed it harder against him.  
Riddick gasped sharply, eyes flying open, and Vaako knew, that this was real fear.  
"Trust me..."whispered Vaako, biting his neck.  
Riddick tried to raise his head to look down the length of his body past Vaako`s restricting hand noticing a faint red line forming on his stomach. The cut wasn`t deep, Vaako knew how to play, it was just above his belly button.  
Riddick was half of his mind to stop this right now and right there, if it wasn`t the rush of adrenaline stopping him.  
They shared eye contact for a long time, trying to figure out what`s coming next, then Riddick relaxed. Vaako`s hand tightened around his neck, robbing the breath from him, when he tasted the blood on Riddick`s stomach.  
It drew out another flinch because it stung Riddick`s fresh cut and he let out another silent moan. The muscles in his throat relaxed and every breath Riddick took was a blessing with how tight Vaako`s hand held him down. Vaako`s tongue played and licked the wound, collecting the coppery taste, enjoying it.  
After Vaako sucked and licked the wound some time longer, he rose up from Riddick`s body to angle his head up. Vaako bent down and captured Riddick`s mouth, pressing his tongue in so Riddick can taste the copper of his own blood.  
Riddick tried to move and push against Vaako, but his First in Command held him tightly.  
"You taste good..."  
Vaako parts and pushed away from breathless and struggling Riddick, making the Furian to gasp for oxygen by squeezing him tighter.  
Riddick`s lips were stained with his own blood and the mere sight of him like that made Vaako wild.  
Vaako can no longer take it. He needs Riddick right now or he will do something more dangerous than just an innocent cut. Vaako pulls back, setting the knife aside and releasing Riddick`s bruised neck.  
"In your current state... my Lord Marshal..."panted Vaako ,"you are very vulnerable. This turns me on..." He pushed Riddick back to the bed.  
Riddick hissed, knowing, that the cuts and bruises would be on his body for a while, but he enjoyed it. Somehow, this kind of pain wasn`t so bad.  
Riddick got hold of one Vaako`s braids and pulled him down, for a hungry kiss.  
"Eager, aren`t you..."mocked Vaako somewhat breathlessly. He got the knife again, gripping it tightly, and left a crimson line across the curve of Riddick`s neck, causing the other man moan.  
He kept Riddick`s head up, letting the fresh wound bleed before starting sucking and licking on it. Riddick was hissing through his clenched teeth, trying to accept the sensation.  
"Fear... adrenaline, and what is that?" asked Vaako, closing his hand around Riddick`s hard penis. "Arousal?"  
Riddick got a firm hold on his shoulders and after a little fight, Vaako was now beneath his solid body.  
Without the slightest warning, be bit down hard on Vaako`s exposed neck, causing the Necromonger to shriek from sudden pain.  
Riddick sucked and lapped at the wound, making it bleed a little more.  
And Vaako could do nothing but squirm and make weak noises that left his throat.  
"You get off on a little pain and blood, don`t you?" Riddick pointed out when he raised his head to look at Vaako.  
"And you don`t?" Vaako taunted, his arousal painfully trapped between his own and Riddkc`s body.  
"Look at you. You`re shaking." Riddick stated, almost in awe of it all.  
Vaako bit his lip.  
Riddick took the knife from his hand and posing it an inch or 2 above Vaako`s right nipple. It happened so fast, that Vaako barely had any time to react as Riddick marked him with a light small horizontal cut.  
Vaako let out the most embarrassing, high-pitch moan of his entire life and the sad thing was, that it hurt more than felt good.  
Riddick noticed it. Damn, but wasn`t there anything he didn`t notice?  
Vaako pulled him down, smirking.   
"I don`t know, beautiful..."  
"I resent being called beautiful, Riddick," Vaako complained, trying to catch his breath.   
Riddick chuckled and gazed over Vaako`s naked body beneath him. He took in the dark brown, almost black hair, cut short into a fade except for neat braids that layd over one shoulder; the line of his brow forrowed in displeasure at Riddck`s choice of words and the crooked mouth, that Riddick had first kissed only some hours before. Riddick`s shimmering gaze held Vaako`s as his hand drifted across Vaako`s chest and down his pale torso tracing the muscular body gently.  
"Males are not beautiful, Riddick. Males are..."Vaako gasped, as Riddick`s hand found his hardening cock. His hips jerked, as Riddick begun to slowly stroke his member. His head fell down and he shakily added :" I... sup....suppose you can call me beautiful if you want to...Riddick... aaaaarggghhhhhhh..."


	4. Chapter 4

"Still with me, beautiful?"  
"Always, Riddick. Always."  
Riddick stared right into Vaako`s eyes, then brought up his hand and took hold of one his braids.  
Vaako`s mouth crashed against Riddick`s. He moaned as his lover`s tongue explored him and then allowed him to repay the gesture. Vaako`s hand moved on Riddick`s back, scratching the toned muscles. Riddick chuckled.  
"Easy, Vaako... got all the time in the world..."  
Their bodies were covered with blood and sweat, both men groaned.  
Vaako begun to kiss his way to Riddick`s jaw, pausing to nip the earlobe. Riddick hissed in pleasure, tilting his head back. Vaako looked at him with a grin.  
"So we do, but I want you now, Riddick!"  
Vaako found his head forced back by a sharp tug of his braids. Riddick bent his head to Vaako`s throat and gave several gentle bites close to his Adam`s apple. Riddick`s tongue traced the bruised line again, up to Vaako`s chin. Vaako inhaled deeply, as Riddick bite him again, this time harder.  
Riddick growled softly as he kissed the hollow on Vaako`s throat. "I`ve never done this with another man..."  
Riddick found the bite mark he`d done earlier and kissed it gently. He felt Vaako shudder. The Necromonger pressed himself harder against Riddick.  
"Who do you belong, Vaako?"  
"You..."Vaako whispered, enjoying Riddick`s lips and breath over his mark.  
"Can`t hear you."Riddick said firmly, biting down the mark, without breaking the skin.  
Vaako jerked under Riddick`s mouth and uttered a soft groan.  
"You...only you..."Vaako moaned. This man was driving him insane with lust and need.  
Riddick purred in agreement and pushed Vaako back, into the bed. They laid beside one another, naked.  
"Beautiful," Riddick murmured, claiming Vaako`s mouth in a deep kiss that lasted until they had to break to get some air.  
Vaako said nothing as he felt Riddick`s lips on his chin and neck again. His own hands drifted down to Riddick`s buttocks and stroked there gently. Riddick arched against Vaako as he did so, rumbling his pleasure deep in his chest. Vaako gasped, as Riddick`s teeth found a nipple and bite gently.  
"I want you..."Vaako whispered."I want to fuck you..."  
"Gotta be patient, Vaako... I ain`t done tasting yet..."  
Riddick slid down Vaako`s body, licking, biting and nipping as he went. Vaako shuddered as he felt Riddick`s skilled tongue drift along his abdomen and then moving to his navel. A soft fluttering emerged from his lower stomach and his own arousal became alive again. Riddick chuckled and Vaako shuddered again at the sound.  
"You`re my first, Vaako," Riddick whispered. His head was against Vaako`s tigh and his had was gently stroking Vaako`s cock.  
Vaako struggled to stay coherent against this feather-light assaulting. "I.... I could... say ...fuck that feels good....say the same about you, Riddick." Vaako whispered.  
Riddick ran his tongue up to Vaako`s erection and then blew lightly against it. Vaako arched his back with animalistic growl.  
"You with me, Vaako?"  
"Aah...yessssssss....yes... always... always!" Vaako was having really hard time consentrating to the conversation.  
"Always is a long time."Riddick whispered, touching Vaako`s inner tigh, leaving gentle nail marks.  
"I`m not a very patient person,"Vaako moaned, pinning Riddick beneath his own body."I get what I want and when I want it. You`ll...be mine. I gotta make sure of it."  
"Get on with it, then," Riddick grinned.  
"Mine... my Alpha..." Vaako hissed, climbing between Riddick`s legs.  
*Why now?*asked Riddick mentally.  
Vaako looked up. *What?*  
*Why did you decide to take me now, not before?*  
*Had no chance before...*Vaako bit down on Riddick`s tigh, making the bald man shudder and cry out.*You never let me close enough.*  
*I wasn`t sure about you...*Riddick`s eyes closed, he relaxed.  
*You did not ask me. You just assumed.*Vaako whispered.  
*Well, I. . .*  
Vaako looked up at him, surprised. *You can talk to me mentally....That means, we have a bond.*  
*I want you. I really really want you,* he heard Riddick answering.  
*Are you sure, my beloved Lord Marshal? It's bound to hurt the first time, at least a little, no matter how careful I am. And I'm not sure I'm going to be able to be careful... not now.* Vaako bit his lip, there was no going back anymore.  
*Want you... want you,* Riddick insisted.* All of you. Inside me.*  
Vaako took Riddick's right leg, and pressed it back against his chest, holding it there while he stroked his own penis with an oily hand. Then guided himself to the exposed and vulnerable anus, he pressed gently. *Open yourself to me, Riddick. Mind and body.* He sent through his mind to Riddick, while his body probed Riddick`s opening. *Let me in, love.*  
Vaako felt a yielding, and pushed harder, could tell he was causing pain, but couldn't retreat, not now. "Open to me, love... " He withdrew a scant half-inch, then pushed again. "I need you to be opened to me... please."  
Riddick was gritting his teeth, trying to relax somehow. This was really painful, though Vaako had prepared him perfectly.  
"Vaako... hard... so full... " Riddick groaned, hands gripping the sheets.  
*Let me in, dearest. Let me love you.* He was now meeting Riddick's thoughts and the shields all men held in their minds were falling. He was falling into his Alpha's being, and was surrounded by him.  
"Aah. Like that." Vaako thrust his hips forward, gaining another inch of tight hot grip around his penis. "Oh, you are so incredibly tight... " He was acting only like his instincts told him now.  
Another thrust and Vaako was fully sheathed in the tightest place he'd ever been. He paused there, gasping for breath.  
He looked down at Riddick, who was laying beneath him, eyes closed, face flushed, panting. He was breathtakingly beautiful in that way. Vaako pulled slowly almost out, pausing.  
*Truly, I never realised how physically beautiful you are.* Vaako whispered mentally, moving back into the warm embrace. He moved his hands to caress Riddick's shoulders and neck. The skin was warm, almost feverishly warm. Riddick moaned at the touch of Vaako's cool hands on his skin.  
"I want you so much, Riddick..."  
Riddick groaned at the sound of his name in that low, sultry tone. He looked up and drew his thumb across Vaako's damp lower lip, pulled him down and kissed him gently on each eyelid.  
"Then I am yours."  
But he was too eager, breaking out of Vaako's rhythm more often than not, till he groaned between gritted teeth, "Vaako, won't you go any faster? Please."  
Vaako stopped, trying not to hurt Riddick.  
"Don't you dare stop!"  
Vaako started to move, in earnest. And it hurt so much. Little shocks of ice followed by red hot spears shot through Riddick`s body, radiating from the single point where Vaako's penis was invading. All thoughts Riddick had had of relaxing into this were gone: he only had the strength to hold himself still under the relentless assault.  
Riddick had no control left to help him. Vaako's long fingers dug deep into Riddick's hips as he forced their two bodies together, but slowly, slowly, and Riddick was desperately glad of it.  
Vaako pushed a little harder and Riddick flinched away. It was utterly instinctive, as uncontrollable as the clenching of his anus.  
There was a trembling in Vaako's voice as he urged, "Stay still if you can. It'll hurt worse the more often I have to enter you."  
"Vaako ..." Riddick's eyes opened again and he looked at Vaako, all dazed confusion.  
"Like that, my Lord Marshal?" Vaako whispered, his voice almost lost in the panting breaths from the man underneath him.  
"Yes, yes," Riddick answered him eagerly, wrapping his legs around Vaako's waist. "Kiss me...Or just fuck my brains out," he mocked.  
But when Vaako began to push in again, he must have nudged Riddick's prostate, because Riddick gasped and howled and all amusement died from him, his mouth falling open with gaping need. Vaako stared, astounded at the sight: Riddick in lust. This was his Lord Marshal, but to see this face on him... To have Riddick let him see...  
Vaako leaned into the thrust to kiss Riddick's mouth once more, this time deep and sweet till they were both shivering. Kiss, and thrust, and trying to hold Riddick's quickly-mounting passion in check while his own body reached readiness... almost impossible, for every push in took Riddick spiralling beyond him, moaning and wrapping his legs even tighter round Vaako's waist.  
"Try to relax," Vaako murmured.  
Riddick sucked in a huge breath, and let it out slowly, lowering his head to the pillow.  
"Did I hurt you?"  
"No. Yes. It's all right." He raised his head briefly. "Don't stop."  
"Mate of my heart," Vaako whispered, kissing the man beneath him. "Mate of my soul..."  
"Yes," Riddick whispered back, his throat tightening. He couldn't say anymore, overwhelmed. *Your mate, always.*  
"Mate of my life..." Vaako continued purring. "My lifemate..."  
"Yours..."  
Vaako`s thrusts became more and more urgent, deeper, harder. They both gasped and moaned at the sensation, their heartbeats, their breaths came faster, until finally Riddick was overwhelmed by Vaako's orgasm, feeling his seed leaking hot inside of him. His hand held Riddick`s hips, almost bruising them, so tight he held onto Riddick at that moment, and the sensation of his release made Riddick come finally, over Vaako`s stomach.  
"This is the first of many such nights, isn't it, Riddick?" Vaako asked and Riddick could hear the slight trepidation in his voice.  
"Yes, my mate," Riddick murmured reassuringly, "just the first of many."  
They stayed still together for almost an hour, but eventually it was Vaako who broke the peaceful silence."We should arrive to Necropolis about an hour. I must tell my now-to-be ex, what happened..."  
"Leave this to me." was Riddick`s answer.


	5. Chapter 5

Riddick was half-sleeping, when he felt a slight touch to the shoulder.  
Acting only to his instincts, he wanted to grab his knife, but quickly remembered, where he was.  
"My Lord Marshal," smiled Vaako, kneeling in front of him, "we arrived to Necromonger Empire. Your army and people are waiting, my Lord."  
Riddick stood up, stretched his body and smiled.  
"Stand up, Vaako."  
When the First in Command refused, Riddick grabbed his shoulders and forced him, gently. "Remember, we are equal, mate."  
"Yes, my..."  
Riddick put a hand on Vaako`s mouth, silencing him. "To you and only to you I am Riddick. Remember that!"  
He got dressed, Vaako handed him the armor he`d brought with him, when he started his search mission.  
When the ship landed, they walked outside, hand in hand.  
When they entered the Threshold, everybody around fell quiet and bowed down.  
Riddick smirked and turned his silvery eyes to Vaako. Vaako grabbed instinctly his hand a bit harder.  
*Easy now, Vaako,* Riddick sent through their bond. *You are with me now. Nothing to be afraid of.*  
In the main corridor Dame Vaako stood in the way, eyes angry. "What`s the meaning of this?" she demanded with icy tone."Explain me, husband!"  
"You are exiled, madam." Riddick gazed at her. "Me and the man, who is no longer your husband, we are bonded."  
The Dame Vaako gritted her teeth. "But my Lord..."  
"Go!" ordered Riddick, "I believe you don`t want to share Krone`s fate..."  
When the woman was gone, Vaako relaxed, but didn`t release Riddick`s hand. "Maybe we should call the Elemental here?"  
Riddick nodded.

Riddick heard the knock on the door and turned around. "Enter..."  
"My Lord," It was Damballa, one of Riddick`s guards. "The Elemental has arrived and is waiting for you in the main Hall."  
The Necromonger bowed and left, leaving the door open.  
Riddick put on his Lord Marshal`s armor, after checking his wounds. They were almost healed. Only the bite marks were blooming. Riddick grinned at the view. He wasn`t vain man, not at all, but Vaako had reawakened the primal beast in him.  
Without turning around he noticed, that he wasn`t alone in his chamber.  
"My mate," he said, looking over his shoulder.  
Vaako stood on the door way, smile forming on his pale lips.  
"My Alpha." Instincively, he wanted to bow, but Riddick stopped him.  
Vaako understood. Equals.  
Side by side, Vaako and Riddick walked to the main Hall. There was no hurry, there was calmness, peace.  
Nobody dared to say anything, the huge Necromonger crowd was dead silent.  
Aereon stood in the middle of the cold Hall, her eyes fixed on the couple.  
She bowed slightly, to show her respect, then spoke.  
"Seems to me, that you two have formed a life bond."  
There were gasps and whispers among the crowd. Then again, silence.  
"Life bond?" asked Riddick," What does that mean? I feel, that there is something between us, but..."  
Aereon shrugged. "Life bond is a very rare thing. One must be very strong in order to make it."  
"Yeah?" Vaako sounded curious.  
"In this particular case you both have the same amount of energy...and the same race."  
Riddick was totally surprised, in a good way. So, as he`d assumed, Vaako was also a Furyan.  
"This was ment to happen."Aereon continued, "But I never knew, that in this place. You bring great balance. It`s all we need."  
She bowed and turned to leave, she was given the way.  
Riddick and Vaako looked at each other, they were holding hands again.  
Riddick turned to his Necromongers. From now on, me and Vaako- my First Commander, are equals. Nothing can change that!"  
"We`ll be together til Underverse and after."  
Riddick nodded, his lips formed a tiny smile. "Til Underverse and after..."

In the Lord Marshal`s throne room, Riddick was relaxing with a glass of Necromonger-made wine. The first time, when he tasted it, he didn`t actually like it, but now it tasted like honey for his tongue.  
*Seems, like I still have much to learn,* he thought, moving like a huge feline across the room.   
Damballa had brought some food, but Riddick wasn`t very hungry. He had much to think about. His life in Threshold was now easier with Vaako next to him.  
He sat on his chair again, closing his silvery eyes. He didn`t know, how long he had been like that, when the door got opened. Riddick had forgotten, that he was only in his silky underwear.  
He began to rise from his chair, his expression moulding into one of almost embarrassment and surprise.   
It was Vaako. In one smooth move he cleared the distance between them and gently slid into Riddick's lap, pushing him back down, curving one arm around the wide shoulders.  
"My beloved,"Vaako quickly said before Riddick could compose himself," I wish to celebrate our bonding correctly. To...express our mutual feelings..."  
Riddick stammered for a moment.  
"Yes... my beloved, but how...?"  
Vaako allowed himself a slight internal grin at the lack of Riddickr's usual ability to express himself perfectly.  
"I also wish to express these feelings for you in a physical way," Vaako continued.  
"Well, that's, um, a reasonable request, for sure," murmured Riddick, his thoughts obviously struggling to keep up with the conversation. Yet his expression then suddenly turned to one of realization and understanding, as though a puzzle in his mind had suddenly been completed. "But this time, I`ll have you my way..."  
Vaako nodded carefully, waiting for Riddick's reaction.  
But after a moment of quiet and deep reflection, Riddick just nodded and let the topic rest. Yet his nervousness returned slightly as Vaako began leaning closer, drawing Riddick attention back to his previous admission.  
"But...but..." Riddick stammered, tensing a little at his mate's bold touch.  
Vaako stroked his hand gently up Riddick's arm, up the exposed neck and gently onto his cheek. "Would you object to me kissing you, my Lord Marshal?"  
Riddick gulped visibly but did not pull away. "I would not object, beloved," he replied, only now gathering control of himself."But I am still unexperienced, kind of..."  
" There are many possibilities,"murmured Vaako as he leaned down and kissed Riddick. The bite marks on his neck were still very visible, Vaako smiled. "Gotta bite you again..."  
Their lips met gently at first, Vaako careful not to ruin the moment. But then when he felt Riddick respond in earnest, he let himself return the kiss deeper, more surely, his tongue penetrating the mouth upon his, his well-rehearsed techniques falling into play. Riddick moaned softly in response. And then the moment was over, neither breaking first, yet both deciding it was time for more.  
"Vaako," asked Riddick, still using his known formal language. "Would you find it too soon were I to take you to our bed?"  
Vaako's eyes widened slightly, yet he shook his head in answer.  
"I would not object, my Alpha," he replied, his voice soft and confident.


End file.
